youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Young Ones
Zero (YM013) was born into the Young Ones Pack on May 7, 2010. His father was Youssarian and his mother was Shatter, the alpha female at that time. He had three litter mates called Swift Kill (YF011), Dingo (YM014) and Silver (YF012). When the pups were just a days old Shakespeare was left babysitting when the Whiskers attacked the den Shakespeare protected them putting himself between the pups and the rivals, he got bad injured but survived. Later when the rest of the pack came they chased off the whiskers they abandoned a pup called Finn that was adopted into the Young Ones despite of being older. After a few days the playful teens Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior stealed Dingo from the den and later dropped him away from the den under a bush to look for something more fun to do, fortunately shakespeare heared his cries and rescued him. After a week their uncle Hambone was babysitting them with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior. He started a randomly den move attempting to save them from an 'unknown danger'. In the chaos Silver drowned trying to cross the river, Luckily their older brothers and sister took them back to the safety of the den. The rest of them reached the adulthood, in winter the pack split in two halves after loosing a fight against The Commandos. Zero and his siblings were in the half leaded by Shatter. After several days they reunited. In spring His mother gave birth to Baker, Miles, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and Mozart gave birth to Phoenix and Drew later Mozart was kicked out. After a few days sadly Shatter died,later on the group split in two halves after Youssarian was challenged by Timber for dominance. He followed his father with the others, during that time Mozart took dominance in that half until a female called Frost joined and ousted her. Later the pack reunited and Frost became new alpha female. His uncle, Hambone started another den move but was stoped by the others, a week later he managed to carry the pups to another den. One day they spent a few hours practicing hunting hares with the new pups when they went into battle with the Scooters, the Scooters lost the fight and a pup called Avatar was abandoned, Dingo saved him and Avatar joined the pack. Zero was three years old so he started roving with other males, he roved many times at the Scooters with Hambone, Timber, Big Will and Dingo but he wasnt successfully. In winter a group of roving males from the Commandos stalked the pack, Zero and the other males chased them off but it wasnt enough they mated with many females including his sister Swift Kill, but in spring she aborted. After a weeks the commandos attacked wanting more territory he was chased off and the Young Ones split in two halves and never reunited, thus forming the Sequoia. -Sequoia He was in the half integrated by Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, Dingo, Avatar, Finn, Baker, Miles and four pups Daisy, Petal, Archer and Sonic. Zero fought Dingo for dominance, later Dingo submitted and he became the alpha male next to his older sister Rocket Dog. They wandered many lands for two months, change came from them when after a storm they encountered with Big Will that was roving. Big Will joined and attacked Zero, Big Will was two years older than him so Zero submitted and took the beta roll. One day after eating one of the pups, Petal was abandoned in the river. After a few days the infected Ebony joined them after being kicked out of the Young Ones, Ebony fought Rocket Dog and Swift Kill for the alpha female rank, she won and kicked out Swift Kill. After a month they attacked the smallest pack leaded by Zero's older brother Hazel, they beated them and stealed the territory. Later on they started wandering in Commandos territory when one day they were catched and chased off, luckily for them roving male Homestar Runner appeared in the scene and the commandos chased him off thinking it was a rival, the Sequoia took the chance and won the fight getting their territory. Later a group of scientist came to study them, the alphas were tagge with radio collars and they gave a medicine for rabies to all the pack members, after a few days they started trusting the Humans. In winter Zero went roving but returned with no success so he took the beta roll and helped chasing the roving males with his brothers. After Ebony had her pups, Zero and a few others discovered Autumn's den. They dug at it, hoping to kill them all. After finding herself outnumbered, Autumn fled with two pups, the remaining two were killed as the den collapsed on them. Winter approached and the roving males started appearing but zero and the other mal es chased them off. Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves